light kisses
by andreri
Summary: colleccion de drabbles y oneshots. Pueden estar en inglés o español. Collection of drabbles and oneshots. May be in english or spanish. Nightlight/Katherine.
1. Primer beso

Primer beso. Su primer beso había sido algo inusual, un error, podrían decir algunos; pero para ellos no había sido eso en absoluto. Ocurrió cierto día en el tranquilo bosque de Santoff Claussen, en frente de todos los niños del pequeño pueblo, no fue algo planeado o intencional en lo absoluto, Katherine había bajado de su cabaña en el árbol para unirse al juego de corre que te pillo junto a todos los demás y Luz Nocturna simplemente había descendido para decir adiós puesto que iría a dar su ya acostumbrada vuelta de vigilancia al mundo; pero, tal y como lo describe Katherine, "un juego, una piedra en mi camino y un ligero empujón del destino hacia la dirección correcta cambiaron esos planes". En un momento corría del pequeño Petter y al siguiente se encontraba tumbada en la hierba sobre Luz Nocturna, sus bocas unidas suavemente, pero eso fue suficiente para que la jovencita sintiera los cálidos labios del niño espectral; sus labios tenía un tacto de lo más inusual, como si estuviera hecho de aire, luz y diminutos cristales, pero extrañamente cálido. Todo su cuerpo (sobre el que estaba tendida Katherine) emitía la sensación de seguridad y paz que solo un guardián puede brindar. Un rubor intenso se extendió por el rostro de la jovencita, mientras las luminosas y claras mejillas de Luz Nocturna se opacaban al igual que lo haría un cristal al respirar sobre este. Ambos pares de ojos se miraban avergonzados, pero Katherine se sorprendió al encontrar que no quería moverse, esa extraña posición le resultaba de lo más cómoda tal y como estaban; _son hermosos, _pensó sin apartar la mirada de los sorprendidos ojos verdes (de un tono casi tan claro como el de su misma piel) de Luz Nocturna.

El mágico momento que habían compartido duro poco más de diez segundos, fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño carraspeo proveniente de William el Alto, seguido de unas risitas picaras de los pequeños. Katherine se puso de pie rápidamente sin mirar más que el pasto, alzó una mano para ayudar a levantarse a su amigo, pero se extraño al notar que tras varios segundos este no la tomaba. Levanto la vista encontrando a Luz Nocturna tal y como lo había dejado, el chico parecía no moverse y brillaba con un resplandor fosforescente, los niños estaban empezando a pensar en sí llamar a Ombric o a Norte, cuando su amigo levanto la cabeza hacia Katherine y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos tomo su bastón y con la otra mano acepto la ayuda que la niña le ofrecía. Se puso de pie lentamente, dirigió una mirada, extrañado, hacia los niños y luego volvió a ella, el rubor aún presente en su cara haciéndole ver más joven de lo que en sí parecía. Se despidió con un tímido saludo de la mano y despegó, en momentos perdiéndose surcando nubes hacia el horizonte.

Katherine y los niños quedaron un poco sorprendidos por la huida del niño espectral y entre ellos reino un silencio ligeramente incómodo, que fue rápidamente roto por William el Menor quien volvió a iniciar el juego como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero Katherine no podía simplemente ignorar lo que acababa de pasar, en su mente seguía muy presente la sensación de vértigo y nerviosismo que la había azotado al juntar sus labios con los de él. Kailash aterrizo a su lado y se enrosco alrededor de su dueña mientras ella se sentaba en la hierba, demasiado ensimismada para pensar en algo que no fuera aquellos tranquilizantes ojos verdes.


	2. second kiss

Katherine was worried, to say the least.

It was just so unnatural.

She had never ever seen him sleep, nor did the other guardians, nor the people of Santoff Claussen, not even his dear moonbeam, as Ombric has translated.

"He looks like a ghost" she thought, getting closer to the bed were the spectral boy laid, inspecting his expression. At first sight he looked calm, relaxed, even, but Katherine knew him too well to not notice the littlest of lines within his brows. Is he having a nightmare? Katherine asked herself, suddenly nervous and before she could hold her she cupped his face with her hand, making him made a little jump why she took her back. But then she realized. She put her hand over his slowly, and then brought her other hand under it, squishing tightly. "Please Nightlight, you have to wake up. We are all worried. We all need you. You were our inspiration from the beginning. You´re brave and strong, and kind and caring. We all need your happiness, your light and loyalty. Please, please we…I need you here, with me."

A this point Katherine lowed her head to his hand leaving a small non-intended kiss there. She put her head back up, tears filling her moony gray eyes, and stared at his closed eyes. I couldn´t live if I could never see those beautiful live full eyes. As the thought came to her mind she let her body do what her heart told it to do. She enclosed her face to his until her breath mixed with his, taking a last look at his angelic sleeping face, she closed her eyes and touched his semi open lips with hers. She felt like dying right there and been born again! And his lips! His lips were so soft and sweet! It didn´t mattered they were cold; they have an unique taste like mint and fresh night!

Their lips only connected for a few seconds but it felt like a life time for Katherine. She tried to pull back, face red because of her actions, but a strong yet delicate grip on her upper arm stopped her. She looked up and was greeted by Nightlight´s light emerald eyes full of surprise and...Happiness? He flashed a petty smile before cutting the space within them and folding their lips again, this time for a Little longer.

When they separated Nightlight united their foreheads and they stay like that, just staring at each other eyes. Katherine thought at loud "I definaly have got to write about this sometime".


	3. Publico

Estoy tratando algo diferente con este, déjenme saber si les gusta, OK?

Luz Nocturna POV

Estamos en un serio aprieto, _estoy en un serio aprieto,_ y lo peor es que no se por qué, bueno sé porque pero no veo como puede algo así causar tanto alboroto. Definitivamente los altos son criaturas extrañas.

No estoy seguro cuando exactamente comenzó todo.

Tal vez hace un par de semanas.

Lo importante es que una cosa llevo a la otra y ahora estamos colgando al borde de un agujero de sombras en una cueva en América, Katherine y yo, mientras esperamos a que los guardianes hagan su jugada.

La siento aferrarse a mí con más ahínco mientras oculta su cara en mi pecho. Continuo impulsando me con todas mis fuerzas, resistiendo contra la succión de las sombras; Es agotador. Siento que Katherine se resbala e inmediatamente enrollo mis brazos alrededor de ella, mi distracción acortando la distancia entre la oscuridad y nosotros. Empiezo a sentir que nos jala más fuerte y la desesperación amenaza con llenarme.

De repente se ha ido y la fuerza de mi vuelo nos manda a través de la cueva, golpeando fuertemente mi cuerpo contra el primer árbol que se atraviesa. Me desorienta durante un par de segundos antes de incorporarme en mis rodillas para cerciorarme de que Katherine no se haya lastimado, solo para encontrarla aun colgada de mi traje fuertemente.

Pongo mis manos en sus brazos logrando que me mire, tiene ríos de lagrimas bajándole por las mejillas. Rápidamente la envuelvo en mis brazos y la acerco a mí. La siento temblar y mis propias mejillas se empañan, apoyo mi rostro contra su cabeza tomando un suspiro del olor a pino y vainilla de su suave cabello.

La oigo reprimir un sollozo y siento mi alma hacerse pedazos. Algo se apodera de mi y en un movimiento tomo su cara entre mis manos obligando la a mirarme, me pierdo un momento en sus bellísimos ojos grises, limpio con mi pulgar una lagrima de su mejilla mientras bajo la otra mano hasta el suelo del bosque, ella me da una sonrisa triste y ya no lo resisto mas.

Cierro mis ojos y uno nuestros labios suavemente.

_Wow._

No es la primera vez que nos besamos, pero si la primera vez que soy completamente consciente de ello. _Es hermoso_. Sus labios tienen un sabor a duraznos y fresas y son tan suaves como la seda y tan frescos como la noche. Ella enrolla sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

_Es cósmico_.

Pero es breve.

No es la primera vez que nos besamos, pero ciertamente la primera vez que lo hacemos frente a los guardianes.

Un momento me siento entre las estrellas con todo el poder del universo y al siguiente una mano me sujeta bruscamente por la nuca y me arranca de los brazos de mi Katherine. Temo por un instante que los hombres de pesadilla hayan vuelto pero cuando Norte me planto en frente de él y Ombric decidí que eran mucho peor; me miraban con un enojo más allá del que alguna vez he visto en Pitch. Oigo unas risitas y volteo hacia el sonido, veo a Bunnymund sonriendo de medio lado mientras una risueña Toothiana ayuda a Katherine a ponerse de pie, ella misma con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa avergonzada. No me doy cuenta cuando las comisuras de mis labios suben, pero cuando mis ojos conectan con los de ella, sé que no importa cuán atemorizantes sean un cosaco y un mago enojados, mientras este ella, haré lo que sea para verla sonreír


	4. Just a boy

HEY THERE! This one I will use Ombrics point of view but I will not write in first person. And, Really guys Please it wont kill you to leave a review, you know. Anything. just say hi.

* * *

><p>Ombric was always watching. Sometimes he didn´t even intend to. He supposed it was some type magic bond that gave him than feeling of over protection of Katherine. But deep inside, he knew it was just the normal feeling a father would have for his baby girl. And with all the reason in the world! How on good old Earth was he supposed to be okay with his little girl flipping around with a BOY?! A spectral one, to make it worse. It´s not that he had something against Nightlight, in fact the boy was kind-hearted, brave and respectful, he was anything but a bad influence. Yet, besides being the oldest of then all, except maybe for Sandy, he was just that, a boy. And like all boys he was mischievous, a free spirit; and freedom equals distance, something he didn´t want within he and his Katherine.<p>

So Ombric didn´t like the boy.

Not a bit.

Not when it comes about his girl.

So the first time he had seen them kissing, he was raging, unlike North who was bloodthirsty. They had given both kids a good lecture (after Katherine have convince North into a calmer state), but they couldn´t forbide them from seeing each other. Nightlight was ancient, and Katherine wasn´t too young like she couldn´t be aware of her love life. But the fact was that Ombric nor North could stand the thought of their little Kathy having a love life.

So they did what serious adults do. Spy them and take turns so Katherine and Nightlight will never be alone with each other. It worked for a while, until Nightlight thought it was fine to take Katherine for flights around the woods, very out of Ombric range.

He knew in the bottom of his hearth that his worries were unfounded, for Nightlight had never showed him other than respect and responsibility, the boy was more serious when needed than himself had been at that age. But at the end, he was still a boy.

This are Ombric´s thoughts while he´s chained to one of the cave's walls besides North, Bunny, Toothiana and Sandy. In front of them are they're precious guardians children, Nightlight and Katherine, being held by fearlings one facing the other far enough so they can´t touch no matter what they do. Pitch appears from the darkness within them, a horrible smile adorning his thin lips.

"My, my you all must be getting rusty. This was easier than ever." He laughs darkly when his eyes meet Nightlight´s determined ones "Do not give me that look. You still owe me some payment" His voice wipes venom as he approach Katherine, Nightlight´s eyes open widely and he uses his rare voice NO!. Pitch seemed to think then retracted his extended and to Katherine and walks slowly back to Nightlight. "Yes. You are right. It is purposeless to try to break you, for you will never break. But, in the other hand, she can be broken. And, you can feel pain twice. When I turn her into a nightmare princess and when you hear her screams, her begs for me to stop..." He raise his hand and put it just above the boy´s head "...hurting YOU!"

At the exact moment Picht´s hand touch his head all fearlings all around them in the cave began passing through Nightlight´s body, leaving dark big spots in his skin and reopening them faster than his light could vanish them.

The boy screamed.

He, the brave and indomitable Nightlight, screamed of pure and agonizing pain for the first time since his name came to exist. And it was terribly unbearable. His screams seemed to stop time itself, freeze the blood and broke a thousand hearths as a million fearlings passed through his very own light, weakening it. Rivers run down his face as his widely open eyes wandered from Pitch to Katherine who was kicking against the chains, begging for Pitch to stop, yelling Nightlight´s name, sobbing hardly.

Ombric just them realised something. ALL of the fearlings were attacking Nightlight, leaving them unwatched. He share this information to the others trough their united minds. The guardians had freed themselves before Pitch noticed and within the spare of minutes Pitch was defeated and gone.

Once everything ended Katherine run to Nightlight who was on his knees and hands trembling violently, she pushed him carefully to his knees, but his weight was too much for his weakened body so he rest his hands on her shoulders and his head on her neck

North frowned and tried to move towards them, must probably to get him off, but Ombric put a hand in his shoulder to remind him that the boy was badly hurt. Katherine touched his face with one hand supporting him with the other, a pained expression on her face. Nightlight raise weakly his head just so he could look into her tearful eyes, his deadly serious expression changed to a sympathetically sad one. He moved his shaking hands to her neck and inclined her head just a bit so his nose touched her forehead before leaving a sweet, loving kiss there with his eyes shut close. Katherine stay frozen for a moment, then sniffed and closed her eyes too as Nightlight spoke again, this time barely a sore whisper that sounded painful, "Please don't cry".

Ombric felt a sort of guilt that wasn't his but North's for even thinking of separating them. Nightlight faded away breathing hard for the effort, Bunny quickly catching him when he started to fall, he clutched the boy to his chest as he began trembling again. And as Ombric saw him whimper and hide his face in Bunny's fur he couldn't help the thought that indeed Nightlight was just a boy, one born a soldier, a fighter, a protector, a guardian, but now he have seem, for Nightlight was also a lover. His Katherine's lover, none the less. Yes, he was a boy, but Ombric couldn't think of a better one for his baby girl


	5. Fé

¡Maldito juego de las escondidas!

Pensaba Katherine ferozmente mientras intentaba liberar su pie de entre las rocas del piso de la cueva en la que se encontraba. Al principio había parecido una buena idea esconderse ahí, ¿pues quien la buscaría en una oscura cueva si solo la valiente Katherine se atrevería a entrar a dichos lugares? El problema era ese, que solo la insensata Katherine se escondería en una cueva oscura poco antes del anochecer, y para peor, había tropezado y caído aún más profundo de lo que pudiera medir, atorando su pie entre las rocas con la caída, lo sentía entumecido, así que no la hubiera sorprendido si estuviera roto su tobillo.

Poco a poco la poca luz que entraba en la cueva se fue desvaneciendo, dando paso a la oscuridad a la par que la mente de Katherine le empezaba a jugar trucos con las sombras, atormentándola con pensamientos. _´Está bien. No hay nada aquí. Estoy sola. Sola. SOLA. ¿Y si Sombra me encuentra? Sombra. Pesadillas. Miedo. TERROR. NO. NOOOO. NO, cálmate. CALMATE. ¿Qué haría Luz Nocturna? Luz Nocturna. Luz Nocturna. Él vendrá por mí. Lo hará. Sé que lo hará. Él siempre viene. Vendrá. Pero, ¿y si no viene? NO. Él vendrá. Tiene que hacerlo.´_

* * *

><p>Luz Nocturna sabía que algo estaba mal, mucho antes de llegar a Santoff Claussen. Algo en su corazón le decía desesperadamente que diera la vuelta, y tomará otro camino pero debía llegar a casa a ver a Katherine. Al llegar al pueblo pudo ver a todos reunidos afuera de la Gran Raíz, justo a tiempo para oír lo que decía la pequeña Sasha.<p>

"….buscamos en todos los escondites, bajo las rocas, en los agujeros de los árboles, pero Katherine no estaba en ningún lado."

Luz Nocturna no necesito escuchar más, antes de que Ombric pudiera dirigirse a él salió despejado, dispuesto a empezar una frenética búsqueda por Katherine, con un sentimiento de pesadez y vacío en su pecho que era poco habitual en él. Miedo.

* * *

><p>Katherine no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, pero la sensación de que algo rozaba su pierna la despertó de abrupto, causando que se hiciera más daño en su atrapado pie. Sus ojos se adaptaron con rapidez a la oscuridad, solo para encontrarse rodeada de temores, que la veían con expresión cazadora, y alargaba sus terribles manos hacia ella. "NO, aléjense. ¡Aléjense! ¡ALÉJENSE! ¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA, ALGUIEN! ¡QUIEN SEA!" Los temores la sujetaron fuertemente jalándola en diferentes direcciones, haciéndole daño y cubriéndola casi por completo en su oscuridad. La desesperación la embargo al realizar la verdad <em>´No vendrá. Es muy tarde. Moriré aquí. ¡No vendrá! ¡NO VENDRÁ! NO. ¡NO! ¡NOOOOO!´ <em>"¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Luz Nocturna! ¡LUZ NOCTURNAAAAAAA!"

De repente, rápido y brillante con una estrella fugaz, descendió por la boca de la cueva un resplandor cegador y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos los temores se desvanecieron. Cuando la luz se atenuó lo suficiente Katherine soltó un inmenso suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo, pues en frente de ella estaba él, que nunca la defraudaba, Luz Nocturna. Una expresión preocupada adornaba su rostro pero a la tenue luz que el cuerpo de este despedía, a Katherine le pareció la visión más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás. Solo se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo cuando él le devolvió la sonrisa, sus facciones puras y suaves llamando su atención, por primera vez notando que Luz Nocturna había cambiado, crecido de alguna forma. Y se había vuelto muy atractivo. Con esa mirada profunda y sabia, adornada sin embargo con una sonrisa traviesa. Era perfecto.

Luz Nocturna cambio su mirada de los cautivadores ojos grises a las rocas que mantenían atrapada a su Katherine, rápidamente coloco sus manos entre las rocas y el tobillo de ella, haciendo suficiente espacio para que pudiera retirarlo.

Katherine de nuevo suspiro, era un alivio estar libre, el único problema era que su tobillo si se había roto. "No puedo caminar" Luz Nocturna sintió con la cabeza _Lo sé._ Se acercó a ella, poniendo una mano en su espalda y la otra tras de sus rodillas la levanto en un movimiento fluido. Katherine no pudo contener la risita que le salió de los labios, su rostro se volvió hacia Luz Nocturna solo para encontrarlo mirándola con adoración, ella le sonrió dulcemente, llevando su mano hasta su mejilla, el tacto aún se le hacía extraño, pero de una manera reconfortante. "Lo lamento, por un momento creí que no vendrías"

Luz Nocturna le dio una mirada entre incrédula, seria y segura "_Siempre vendré" _ Le aseguro en voz alta antes de acercar sus caras, pero no tocándolas.

"Lo sé" Le respondió Katherine antes de enroscar sus brazos en su cuello terminando de cerrar la escaza distancia entre ellos y sellando sus labios. No por primera vez dándose cuenta de que así como sus besos, sus emociones por el joven que ahora la sostenía, cada vez se hacían más y más intensas.


	6. New Year s kiss

Alright, sorry for being late, as always, but I wanted this to be out in New Year so, yeah.

This chapter won´t count for continuity, whether there is one or not. Hope you enjoy it and have a marvelous 2015.

December 30. For a special occasion on the commemorative anniversary of the Golden Age the Guardians had been invited to spent a few days in nothing least than the Moon itself. Everyone in the Moon Clipper had been very excited for the arriving of new and known alike, friendly faces, none of the presents happier than the Man in the Moon, whose watered at the sight of his beloved Protectors of childhood, giving them all a hug and a warm smile, but tears began to truly fall when, after oh so long, finally guardian and guarded reunited again. The smile that crossed both, Mim and Nightlight´s faces seemed to illuminate even the dark side of the moon.

That night there was big celebration, for the Legendary hero Nightlight had returned home, and brought new legendary heroes with him as well. The halls echoed the joyful music of the party from the Ballroom exquisitely decorated for the occasion, spreading the happiness and glee of its assistants through the corridors to every living being in Moon Clipper, every but one. Nightlight sat quietly on the edge of the window in one of the many outer balconies with the sight of the lunar gardens below, he could hear the music and laughter loud and clear but his brow was furrowed in deep concentration, his unmoving gaze fixed on the tiny object held in front of his eyes, searching meticulously for imperfections. He sighed, no matter how many times he checked it, his nerves wouldn´t go away so he just shook his head, hide the little object in his pocket and went back to the party that, after all, was being held for him and his friends.

The following night, New Year´s Eve they held another party. The spectral young man didn´t have the same luck this time. He found himself in the exact same spot of the previous night, the only difference being that his anxiety had only increased, or so he thought apparently, for a moment he was contemplating the small object, and the next one someone cleared their throat, making him almost drop what he´d been holding into massive gardens below, with a racing heart he hide it behind his back before turning way too fast toward the noise, there with a knowing smirk and a raised eyebrow stood the Lunar Tsar himself, Nightlight felt a blush crept to his cheeks.

"Something you want to tell, my friend?" At Nightlight´s headshake he tried again "Then you wouldn't mind to show me what is that you have got behind you, would you?" at this his friend blush only got worse, which earned an easy chuckle from the older. Nightlight had changed so much and nothing at all at the same time, he now looked older, more solemn, but still possessed that childish innocence in his eyes that Mim hoped he would keep forever. "Walk with me, old friend."

Nightlight swallowed once before following his former ward trough the corridors.

"Are you complete and absolutely certain that this will be the best for the both of you?"

The boy gleamed shyly before nodding with conviction.

"Then, my friend you have got nothing to be nervous about." He received a meaningful look and a raised brow "Well maybe you do, but I am certain that we won´t let them hurt you. Now go ahead." He finished giving the young one a little push into the ballroom, right into Katherine.

They both stumbled a little before Nightlight realized with whom he had collide and rapidly help righting her up with a slight blush, she smiled her pretty ´Thank you´ smile and the boy looked to the ground nodding 'you´re welcome' before really looking at her, she was wearing an enchanting long-sleeved yellow dress, the skirt just reaching her knees. Her hair was picked up on a ponytail that did nothing to control her beautiful chocolate curls, her lips were tainted a light reddish, and Nightlight felt surprised to see that she had change the usual light boots for heeled, golden sandals. She was gorgeous.

Katherine knew the young man before her too well not to notice his every expression, such as the way he would glance her from head to toe and then to the ground when he liked the way she looked. He was splendid that night as well, having change his usual attire and armor for a formal, light blue uniform, almost as clear as his own skin. "You look pretty handsome as well" at this he raise his head and gave her a grateful smile.

The clock on the wall made a noise gaining the youngsters attention, twelve minutes before midnight.

Nightlight felt his heart starting to race, there wasn´t much time left. Katherine took his hand and drove him excitedly to the appetizer´s table, where she handed him a cup with grapes, twelve of them. At his inquisitive look she said 'One grape and one wish per minute', then popped one of her own onto her mouth and squished close her eyes, making a wish. Looking around he saw the rest of the Guardians doing the same so he took one of the fruits too. _ A wish. I wish not to make a fool of myself._ Another grape._ I wish that North and Ombric won´t kill me. _Other one._ I wish that Bunny and Tooth and Sandy approve. _ One more. _I wish Katherine, my sweet Katherine says yes. Please that she says yes. Let her say yes. Let her say yes. Let her say yes. Let her say yes. Please let her say yes. Say yes. Katherine, please say yes. _Soon he realized that he had run out of grapes two minutes before time. Glancing around he saw Bunny discussing with Tooth how it would be a much better tradition if they used chocolate eggs instead of grapes while she just rolled her eyes and chewed other grape. Ombric seemed utterly concentrated in his wishes while North and Sandy were competing on who could drink a cup of eggnog faster between grapes. Katherine finished her last grape and opened her eyes and smiled at him, when the others were finished as well Mim reunited them in front of the clock to watch the last seconds of the year tick by, soon enough the countdown from twelve to zero began. Nightlight´s heart was pounding hard on his ears. _All right, now or never Nightlight. _

"FIVE!"

"FOUR!"

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" "WILL YOU MARRY ME?!"

Where there should have been a lot of noise for the arrive of the New Year there was only a heavy silent broke only for the gasp of Katherine, on a moment Nightlight had kneel on one knee and pulled out from his pocket the tiny object that he had stared upon for so long, a little, bright ring made of moonsand and stardust, shining proudly on top of the ring was a diamond, that looking close enough could be recognized as a piece of Nightlight´s own diamond dagger.

"Will you, Katherine…" The boy repeated, his mystic voice clearer now "…my love, will you marry me?" He looked expectantly at Katherine, whose eyes were the widest of all the presents, mouth covered with a hand and the other one over her chest.

When she lowered her hand from her face she was smiling, tears on the edge of her eyes "Yes!" Nightlight was taken aback from that "What did you think I was going to say, you silly, Of Course I´ll marry you!" she throw herself into her now fiancé´s open arms giggling with delight, they separated close enough for Nightlight to delicately put the ring around Katherine´s finger, she smiled wider at him and he scooped her up by the waist while swirling around a few times amazed by her happy laughs, she put her hands on his shoulder and lowered her head till their lips met on the first kiss of the year and the first kiss of the soon-to-be bride and groom.

Ombric watched the exchange of love and couldn´t help saying "Youngsters" At what the Man in the Moon replied with a laugh "He´s older than you and me both friend. Much older"

But for Nightlight it didn´t really matter what the others would say or think, for at that moment, staring into his Katherine´s shining eyes, with so many dreams for the future ahead of them, there was nothing no one, not even Pitch, could have done to make him a pound least happier.


End file.
